


Danganronpa: The Demise Of The 79th Class

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Character Mentions, Crossdressing, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Spoilers, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama Ichirou got a letter he'd never thought he'd receive— an acceptance letter to Hope's Peak, inviting him to assume the title of SHSL Chemist. How exactly he could refuse?...<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Now, a part of him wishes he had refused. He's suddenly stuck in a hotel with fifteen other Ultimates with no way out. Hope's Peak sure does take its orientations to the next level, right?...<br/>He has a bad feeling that the academy wasn't the one who set this up.</p><p> </p><p>--------ON HIATUS (got writer's block)--------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0-1 Prologue: Welcome To Hotel Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I just kind of randomly wanted to start a Fangan Ronpa. Just for the sake of killing characters. So just a warning, I'm kind of a troll so I'll try and make you like a character then kill it.  
> Please, feel free to judge and critique my work; it's not my first fanfiction, but it's my first one about this series.

Hope’s Peak Academy. A government sanctioned school with only one goal: to raise the nation’s Hope.

  
There are two criteria one must fulfill if they wish to join the ranks of Japan’s elite: one; they must currently be enrolled into high school, and two; they must be the very best at what they do.

  
A person cannot simply apply to Hope’s Peak. They must be scouted by the school, which always has its eyes on upcoming stars in any field. It is widely known that if a person graduates Hope’s Peak, they will have a very successful future.

  
Many of the nation’s greatest and most influential people are Hope’s Peak alumni. Even the current prime minister was a graduate of this prestigious school, as were many top idols and athletes. You could travel to anywhere in Japan, and still never find a person who did not know of the academy’s illustrious name.

  
The same obviously went for a certain boy, who sat on the floor of his apartment, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and in danger of falling as he gaped at the letter in his hands. The letter which contained the words he had never thought he’d ever gaze upon.

  
“Impossible…” The boy’s eye twitched, whether from excitement or anxiety, it was hard to tell. Perhaps both. He smiled to himself. There was absolutely no way he could turn this chance down, of course!

  
The boy’s name was Tsukiyama Ichirou. A perfectly acceptable given name for the first son. He was never home, and instead hopped from apartment to apartment. He could hardly even remember how many times he had moved in the past few years. He had his own private teacher when he wasn't in town for his normal school, and he could hardly imagine how Hope’s Peak managed to find him. Well, not that it really matters.

  
Ichirou grinned to himself, snatching his phone from where it lay on the coffee table and dialing a familiar number.

  
I mean, what kind of son was he if he withheld such amazing news from his parents?

  
\------

  
Something wasn't right.

  
This bed… didn't feel right. No, wait, it felt like some sort of carpet. Was he on the floor?

  
His ears caught some sort of loud breathing and a few mutters. Muttering? Loud breathing? Doesn't he...

  
Doesn't he live alone?

  
Ichirou bolted upright. He heard a few gasps, but he paid them no heed, instead rubbing his head, which felt like a metal pipe had slammed into it.

  
“Ah, you're awake. Now all we have to do is wait for these four,” said an unfamiliar voice. He turned his head toward the speaker, which was a girl in light blue and white gym clothes, with a headband tied over her forehead, with the kanji for victory printed on it. She smiled lightly, and Ichirou’s eyes strayed to four other people lying on the carpeted floor, presumably asleep.

  
“Took you long enough, dude!”

  
“Ack!” A boy with bleached blonde hair and black roots showing laughed, and slapped Ichirou roughly on the back, who made a surprised squeak at the forceful strike.

  
“Sakakibara-kun, that was uncalled for.” A dark haired boy adjusted his pair of wire framed glasses as he spoke in a haughty tone.

  
The blonde boy, who Ichirou presumed to be Sakakibara, rubbed his neck sheepishly and muttered, “Sorry ‘bout that…”

  
“It’s fine. It doesn't hurt much,” reassured Ichirou, a soft smile playing across his lips. Turning to the girl in gym clothes, who he presumed to be the leader, he asked the question that was on his mind ever since he woke up. “Could you tell me where I am, please?”

  
The girl frowned. “I wish I could. However, nobody here really knows, although we have figured out that this is some sort of hotel. The others are searching around for more clues right now.”

  
Ichirou raised an eyebrow. “Others? How many are here?”

  
“Sixteen, including you and the other four,” replied the boy with the glasses. “We have all asked around, and it seems the last thing everyone remembers is–”

  
“Opening their letter from Hope’s Peak Academy?” suggested Ichirou.

  
Sakakibara gaped. “Yeah, that's right! How did you know?”

  
Ichirou shrugged. “That’s the last thing I remembered. Since we are in a similar predicament, I assumed I would be the same.”

  
“Then your assumption was correct,” nodded the girl. “Oh, and I supposed I should introduce myself. I am Kinata Mikasa, the SHSL Team Captain. Well, I will be entering Hope’s Peak under that title.”

  
“Me next!” said Sakakibara excitedly. He cleared his throat. “I’m Sakakibara Yuuma, and I would be the SHSL Artist!”

  
The glasses boy sighed. “Since nobody else is here, I suppose I'm next. Ichinose Haruki, SHSL Actor.”

  
“Then I'm last,” said Ichirou. “My name is Tsukiyama Ichirou, and I hold the title of SHSL Chemist.”

  
“Chemist, huh?” Sakakibara scratched his head. “You sure don't look like one.”

  
Ichirou glanced down at his grey hoodie, jeans, and all-terrain boots. “Ha, really? Is there a specific way a chemist should dress?”

  
“Well, actually,” answered Kinata, “I always thought chemists should wear a lab coat or something and have protective goggles around their neck.” She grinned sheepishly. “Sorry for my stereotypical description.”

  
He shook his head. “No, no, it's fine. People are always telling me that, so I'm used to it.”

  
Ichinose scoffed. “Enough talk.” He pointed at Ichirou, who raised an eyebrow in question. “You. It would be good for you to introduce yourself to the others, so go. Now.”

  
“Okay then. I'll go. Any ideas where the others are?”

  
Kinata shook her head. “No, I'm not sure. But try your best to find them, okay?”

  
He felt a bit energized when she said that. Must be an effect of her Talent. “Roger that.” Ichirou opened the door and walked out of the room, closing it behind him.

  
Ichirou looked back at the door behind him. On a plate attached to the upper side of the door, the words “Conference Room 1” were engraved in the metal. He looked to his right and saw three other similar doors down the hallway which ended in a dead end, and headed to the closest one. This room was also a conference room, because an identical plate had been attached to the door as well, except it said “Conference Room 2.” He opened the door and stepped inside.

  
The room itself was brightly lit, but with artificial light. Over the places where windows should be, large metal plates were nailed into the wall. The room itself had a long, glass table and around eighteen leather chairs. A monitor was situated above a metal plate, and a security camera was placed in one corner. Two girls, one with frizzy, bubblegum pink hair and the other with a pencil behind her ear and her nose shoved into a book. Ichirou greeted the person closest to him, the book girl.

  
“Hello,” he said with a smile.

  
It took several moments for the girl to look up from her book, and when she did, she nearly dropped it. “E-Eep! How long were you there?”

  
“I was here for about, um, twenty seconds maybe?” His gaze was redirected to the enormous pile of books on the table in front of the girl. “Wow, that's a lot–”

  
“A lot of books, right?” The girl dropped her book and nervously fiddled with her light brown braid.

  
“Um, yeah. Why do you need so many books?” asked Ichirou quizzically.

  
“W-Well, that's because it's my talent,” replied the girl shakily. “I’m Miyaji Nashiro, SHSL Test Taker.”

  
“Ah, makes sense.” Ichirou nodded in consent. “I’m Tsukiyama Ichirou, SHSL Chemist.”

  
Miyaji tilted her head, an almost cute gesture if she didn't have such a nervous expression. “B-But, Tsukiyama-kun, you don't really–”

  
“Look like a chemist, yes, yes, I know.” Ichirou waved his hand dismissively. “I get that a lot. Have anything to say about our situation?”

  
Miyaji took the pencil from her ear and twirled it with her fingers. “I-I don't like it. I have several tests tomorrow and I'd rather not miss them.”

  
Ichirou chuckled. “Dedicated to your Talent, huh?”

  
“O-Of course!” Miyaji nodded furiously. “It's the only thing I'm good at, really.”

  
“I'm sure you're good at other things, too, Miyaji-san,” Ichirou assured her. “It was nice talking to you.”

  
Miyaji buried her nose back in her book before muttering, “L-Likewise.”

  
Ichirou approached the pink haired girl, who was fiddling with a stack of papers, which he noticed to have a collection of indecipherable scrawls written on it. It didn't take long for her to notice him.

  
“Hi there! You're one of the guys who were still sleeping when we left to find clues, right?” she asked perkily.

  
Her hair was really bright, so it was hard for him to look directly at her. “Ah, yes. I'm Tsukiyama Ichirou, SHSL Chemist. Nice to meet you.”

  
“I'm Ueno Misaki, SHSL Composer! It's nice to meet you too!” She smiled widely. “Tsukiyama, you're a chemist, right?”

  
“Um, yeah, I just told you that.”

  
“Then why don't you have a long white coat or goggles?” She curled her fingers into circles and held them over her eyes, peering through them. “I mean, don't all chemists have that type of thing?”

  
“Ueno-san, I'm not really your stereotypical chemist. It's not really a necessity for chemists to wear those at all times.”

  
“But on TV, all chemists wear that type of thing!”

  
“Well, chemists usually only wear that kind of stuff inside the lab, and they don't necessarily have to wear them everywhere, you know?”

  
“Oh! I got it! Thanks, Tsukiyama-kun!” Ueno returned to the stack of papers in her hand, a clear sign the conversation was over. Ichirou couldn't help but take note of how she didn't seem concerned about their situation. Should he even be worried?

  
Ichirou looked around the conference room one more time, his eyes landed on a clock, except it had no hands. He frowned, but didn't think too much of it as he exited the room and walked down the hallway to the next one.

  
The next room, which was labeled “Meeting Room A” rather than “Conference Room” (Ichirou couldn't tell the difference between the two), was occupied by a white haired boy with a clipboard and a girl wearing a tight, black leather jumpsuit. Other than those two, the room was no different than the conference room, with the metal plates, the monitor, the handless clock, the long table and chairs, and security camera. The two were in deep discussion, and Ichirou waited for them to finish so he could speak to them.

  
The white haired boy halted his conversation after a few minutes, finally realizing Ichirou was standing there. “Oh! I am so very sorry, I had not realized you were there!”

  
“No harm done,” Ichirou replied. “I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation.”

  
“It's okay, we weren't talking about anything important,” said the girl.

  
“Really? Well, Ichinose-kun said I should find everyone and introduce myself, so that's why I'm here.” Ichirou smiled lightly. “I'm Tsukiyama Ichirou, SHSL Chemist. And yes, I know, I don't look like your stereotypical chemist.”

  
The girl grinned. “Goddamn, I was just thinking that you didn't look like a chemist!” She cleared her throat exaggeratedly, and laid her hand over her chest dramatically. “I, Ninomiya fucking Airi, am the motherfucking SHSL Stuntwoman! Drill that into your brains, scum!”

  
“Airi, don't speak like that,” chided the white haired boy.

  
Ninomiya grinned. “Sorry, Kimura-chan!” Despite her apology, she didn't look very apologetic.

  
The white haired boy nodded, satisfied. “Now then, my turn. I am Kimura Kiyoshi, SHSL Scriptwriter. Nice to meet you, Tsukiyama-san.”

  
“Likewise.” Ichirou scratched his head. “Say, Kimura-kun, do you and Ninomiya-san know each other?”

  
Kimura raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

  
“Well, because you called her by her given name, and you called me by my family name with honorifics. Unless you just do that–”

  
“You dumbass!” exclaimed Ninomiya, and again, her cheerful expression did not match with her dialogue. “Tsukiyama-chan, Kimura-chan and I worked together on the same fucking movies! So of course we know each other, goddammit!”

  
“Airi, language.”

  
“Sorry, Kimura-chan!”

  
It was Ichirou's turn to raise an eyebrow. “‘Tsukiyama-chan?’”

  
Ninomiya was about to reply, but Kimura stopped her, and answered for her. “Airi calls everyone by their family name with -chan. I'm not sure why, but it has always been like that.”

  
“Okay, got it. Another question: Do you guys also know Ichinose-kun?”

  
Kimura stopped Ninomiya from answering once more. “Yes, we do know Haruki. He is an amazing actor, and played all the roles my scripts gave him perfectly.”

  
“As expected of the SHSL Actor, I suppose.” Ichirou smirked. “Well, I should get going. I have four other people to meet, not counting the sleeping ones.”

  
“Nice talking to you, Tsukiyama-san.”

  
“Likewise, Kimura-kun.”

  
Ichirou exited the meeting room and entered the last room of the hallway, which was also a meeting room, except it was labeled “Meeting Room B.” It was identical to the last two rooms, so Ichirou didn't bother checking it over, and instead focused his gaze on the room’s only occupant, a boy wearing a visor and a striped red and yellow apron.

  
“Ah!” gasped the boy, noticing his presence. “Aren't you one of the people that were still sleeping?”

  
So that's how the boy remembered him. How nice. “Um, yeah. I'm Tsukiyama Ichirou, SHSL Chemist. Nice to meet you.”

  
“Oonoda Yuzuru, SHSL Vendor. Pleasure to meet you, Tsukiyama-sama!”

  
Ichirou arched an eyebrow. “Vendor? That's a weird Talent.”

  
“Hahaha, I know, right?” Oonoda rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks tinged with embarrassment. “But I've been selling things on the street for as long as I can remember, and Hope's Peak apparently thought I was pretty good at it, good enough to get a letter.”

  
“Hmmm, yeah. What do you think about our current situation, though? Think maybe Hope's Peak set this up as some sort of wacky orientation?”

  
Oonoda put his fist to his mouth, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I don't really know. If they did set it up, then, I must admit, Hope's Peak must be a much more peculiar school than I ever imagined. If they didn't, then…” Oonoda shuddered.

  
“Then we'd be in pretty deep trouble, right?” Ichirou supplied.

  
“Ah, yes. But both options are almost equal, so I'm not really sure what is going on.”

  
“Have you found a way out yet?”

  
“No. The windows are blocked off by these metal plates–” Oonoda took a moment to knock on the metal, which made a high pitched ping sound, “–so we can't get out through the windows. The hotel entrance is also blocked off with a huge slab of metal with resembles a vault, and requires a password and eye recognition if you want to get out. It is safe to say that we have no means of exiting this place so far.” Oonoda shrugged. “However, I have not thoroughly checked the entire hotel, so I cannot be entirely sure.”

  
“Huh. Whoever imprisoned us here was very meticulous about it,” replied Ichirou, musing about their captor. For what purpose did they imprison them here? If their captor was Hope's Peak, then this was definitely quite the sick joke. If Hope's Peak hadn't trapped them here… He trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought. There was no way Hope's Peak would just let their new Talent get abducted like this. He was just thinking too much. This was probably some prank from the school, one where they'll just pop out and say, “Just kidding! Ha, the looks on your faces were priceless!” However, if this really wasn't instigated by the school, he'd best be prepared. Maybe someone could hack the entrance and then they could escape–

  
“Tsukiyama-sama!” Oonoda’s voice jolted Ichirou from his thoughts. The vendor waved his hands in front of Ichirou’s eyes, a frown plastered on his face.

  
“H-Huh?” Ichirou was momentarily shocked, but he recovered quickly. “Oh, sorry, Oonoda-kun. I was just thinking.”

  
“Thinking something scary, I bet!” Oonoda scolded. “You were wearing a very scary expression just now, Tsukiyama-sama! Don't think about things that make you wear that face!”

  
“Sorry. I was just thinking about our situation, and things took a turn for the worse…” Ichirou trailed off, sure that Oonoda had got the gist of it.

  
“Ah, I see. But I'm sure Hope's Peak is just tricking us. They are a very weird school, you know?”

  
“Yeah, I know. Thanks. I should get going. Nice talking to you.”

  
“The pleasure is all mine, Tsukiyama-sama!” Oonoda waved as Ichirou exited, out into the hallway. He looked to his right, and decided to check up on the other sleepers. Perhaps they had woken up by now.

  
Ichirou walked down the hallway and opened the first door to the room he had originally come out of. He hadn't taken the time previously to observe it, so that is what he did.

  
The room was like the others in the aspect that the windows were covered with metal plates, there was a monitor somewhere on the wall, and a security camera situated in a corner.

  
“Tsukiyama-kun, you're back already?” Kinata was the first to approach him.

  
Ichirou shook his head. “Ah, no. Actually, I had just finished investigating all the meeting room in this hallway, so I decided to come back and check on the other sleepers. I still have to meet three others.”

  
“Oi, Tsukiyama!” Sakakibara rushed towards Ichirou, and before the chemist knew what was happening, the artist had pulled him in a friendly headlock/hug.

  
“Gah! Sakakibara-kun!” Ichirou wore a surprised look, but then relaxed and put on a uncomfortable smile as Sakakibara ruffled his gray hair.

  
“Dude, you're just in time! All these other guys woke up already!” Sakakibara exclaimed excitedly.

  
“Sakakibara-kun, please unhand Tsukiyama-kun. He seems to be uncomfortable.” Ichinose folded his arms over his chest, staring pointedly at Sakakibara through his glasses.

  
“Sorry, sorry!” Sakakibara let go of Ichirou, who took a minute to comb through his hair with his fingers.

  
Done with fixing his hair, Ichirou turned to the matter at hand. “So, the others are awake?”

  
“Yes, we are very much awake.” An exasperated voice replied to Ichirou’s question, and he turned to see who had spoken.

  
The voice belonged to a tall boy with a bandana tied to keep his long caramel colored hair out of his face. He wore a black apron and an annoyed expression on his face. “Who are you?”

  
Ichirou mimicked the tall boy. “Who are you?”

  
“Hey, I asked you first.” The boy crossed his arms, obviously irked.

  
“I know, I know.” Ichirou smiled. “I'm Tsukiyama Ichirou, SHSL Chemist, and yes, I know, I don't look like a chemist.”

  
“You didn't have to add the last part, ‘cause I didn't want to know.” He sighed. “Fine, I guess I should reveal myself then. I'm Fujioka Izumi, SHSL Baker. And don't answer me with any of that ‘Nice to meet you’ crap. ‘Cause this conversation is over.”

  
Ichirou frowned at his rudeness, then turned to a girl with silvery blonde hair. “Hi there.”

  
She smiled, but her smile was tinged with a bit of wariness. “Hello to you too. I'm Allison Greenwich, SHSL Survivalist.”

  
“Survivalist? That sounds pretty cool.” Ichirou smiled softly, and the cautiousness seemed to drop from Allison’s shoulders. “Say, should I call you Allison-san or Greenwich-san?”

  
Allison wore a thoughtful expression, probably thinking it over. “I think just Allison should be fine.”

  
Ichirou nodded easily, then greeted the next person, a girl with sunglasses and short blonde hair. “Should I introduce myself again, or do you still remember?”

  
The girl grinned. “Oh, it's okay, Tsukiyamacchi! I remember! And of course, I'm Hitachiin Kaori, SHSL Fashion Designer! Now, honey, hold still!”

  
“Wait, what are you–!” Hitachiin took the tape measure from around her neck and measure Ichirou, taking a pad from her pocket and jotting down the measurements. After several minutes, she was done.

  
“Oh, Tsukiyamacchi, sweetie, your frame is beautiful! I'm sure I can make some a-maze-ing clothes for you!” Hitachiin gushed.

  
“Tsukiyamacchi?!” Ichirou was almost at a loss for words. A weird nickname, and being complimented on his frame? It was just… flabbergasting.

  
“Mmhmm!” replied Hitachiin proudly. “I add -cchi to a person’s family name to show I respect them! Now, Tsukiyamacchi, darling, you should come up with a nickname for me, too! ‘Kay? Well, go on and greet Hyakuyacchi!” Hitachiin pushed Ichirou, without his knowledge, shoving him towards the last person he hadn't introduced himself to in the room.

  
Ichirou stumbled a few steps before stopping before the last person. One look and you could definitely tell this person stood out.

  
The last person was a boy, with thick, shaggy black hair highlighted with any color you could think of, and he donned no frame glasses with lime green colored lenses. He also had several piercings, a couple in his left eyebrow, which he had raised when he spotted Ichirou.

  
Ichirou swallowed, and put on his usual relaxing smile. “Hey.”

  
The boy tilted his head in question. “Hey back.”

  
Ichirou straightened, and grinned. “Nice. I'm Tsukiyama Ichirou, SHSL Chemist. Are you, perhaps, ‘Hyakuyacchi’?”

  
The boy smiled, a bit of embarrassment showing on his face. It was kind of refreshing for someone dressed like him to have an expression like that. “Yeah. Hyakuya Hitome, SHSL Good Luck."

 

“Good Luck?” Ichirou raised his eyebrow this time. “That's an unusual Talent, but it sounds pretty cool!”

  
“Eh.” Hyakuya shrugged. “Every class has a SHSL Good Luck, because every year, one name is chosen from a raffle, and that student who was picked is allowed to enroll into Hope’s Peak under the title “SHSL Good Luck.” It's not really a Talent, it's just a chance for some untalented kids to have a chance to graduated from the illustrious Hope’s Peak Academy.”

  
Ichirou smiled reassuringly. “Are you kidding? You have to be extremely lucky to have your name drawn out of what, a thousand? A million? Fortune has to be on your side for something like that.”

  
Hyakuya shrugged again. “I don't really care either way. Mom told me it would be good for me to go, but I bet she just wants bragging rights to the fact that her son went to the greatest school in the country.”

  
“Well, make the most of it, at least! Even if you did get in by chance, have some fun! This school is stinking rich, and there has to be some things you can do here that you can't do in other schools.”

  
Hyakuya half-smiled. “That's got to be true. But, well, look.” He gestured around at his surroundings. “We're stuck in this place, and so far, we don't know how to get out.”

  
“Well, Hope's Peak probably shoved us in here as a joke,” suggested Ichirou. “I mean, that's what everyone else said.”

  
“Everyone else?” asked Hyakuya, his brow furrowing.

  
“Yeah, there are sixteen of us in total. Didn't Kinata tell you?”

  
“Oh!” Hyakuya scratched his head. “Sorry. I forgot.”

  
Ichirou silently counted the people off in his mind, and came up with a number. “Well, I met most of them, but I have three people I still haven't met.”

  
Hyakuya nodded. “Okay. Well, I don't want to keep you, so we could end our conversation now. Because, well, I don't know what else to talk about.”

  
Ichirou smiled again. “Okay. Nice talking to you, Hyakuya-kun!”

  
Hyakuya waved, and Ichirou exited the room, but not before nodding in acknowledgement towards Ichinose. Ichinose nodded back haughtily, and Ichirou stepped into the hallway, looking to his left.

  
The hallway ended, and opened up into a huge lobby, the floor made of pure white marble, covered in some places with an expensive looking red and gold carpet with intricate designs, and a glass–no, definitely diamond–chandelier hanging overhead. He spotted the entrance, the whole thing covered by an insanely large slab of metal just like Oonoda had said. The door–if they could even call it a door–was protected by an eight digit password and an eye recognition scanner. Ichinose saw no one else, not near the lobby’s check in desk, which was oddly empty, or any of the couches or tables arranged for a guest’s leak sure as they waited to be checked in. The stairs leading up to the second floor, where a bar and restaurant would probably be, were blocked off by a set of metal bars, which was the same for the elevators on each side of the stairs, the same set of metal bars barring it off. He saw yet another monitor, another security cameras, and the windows were also covered up. Ichirou could only move towards the hallway on the other side of the lobby where two sets of double doors, each across from each other, were situated, along with two bathrooms: one female and one male. He decided to enter the room labeled “Ballroom I,” the “I” referring to the Roman Numeral One, perhaps. He pushed opened the doors, only to be greeted by a beautiful singing voice. He was almost entranced by the hypnotic melody the voice sang, and searched almost eagerly for the owner to that voice.

 

His gaze fell on a girl with creamy skin and light blue hair, standing on the stage. On her face was utter joy as she sang, and that joy was infectious. Ichirou could almost feel himself smiling as he listened to her sing, and when she finished several minutes later, he clapped wildly.

 

The girl whipped around, surprised. She probably had not been expecting company. "Ah–! I am sorry, I did not realize you were there." She bowed deeply, apologizing profusely.

 

Ichirou waved his hands in front of him wildly. "No, not at all! You were quite pleasant to listen to."

 

She smiled. "Thank you. You do not know how much your words mean to me." 

 

Ichirou hadn't noticed it before, but he could feel a kind of disconnect between her tone and her words. It didn't really feel like there was any emotion in her voice, although just some moments ago, she was singing with such passion. He scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Well, um, you're welcome. Anyways, I'm Tsukiyama Ichirou, SHSL Chemist. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

 

The girl bowed slightly once more. "I am Yanagisawa Aki, SHSL Soprano. The pleasure is all mine, Tsukiyama-San."

 

Ichirou smiled a relaxing smile. "Haha, I figured as much! You have a very beautiful singing voice."

 

"You are much too kind, Tsukiyama-san." Yanagisawa bowed again. "Now, if you excuse me, I believe I must practice my vocals on the chorus. They were much too high and I could not keep them up for long." She turned away, preparing herself to sing once more.

 

ichirou blinked at her. They were in this kind of situation, and she still cared so much about her singing? Well, I guess that's what you call a professional. 

 

Looking around, Ichirou took note of the windows, which were yet again covered with metal sheets. He also spotted another one of those monitors, as well as a security camera. He moved towards the door near the stage, which opened up to reveal a large collection of cleaning supplies, perhaps for one of the hotel janitors. There was nothing really of note in there, so he closed the closet door and exited the ballroom, lingering only a bit to listen to Yanagisawa sing. He closed the doors quietly behind him and entered "Ballroom Number II."

 

The second ballroom was identical to the first one: the same metal plates, the same stage, the same monitor, the same security camera. The only difference was the occupants, which were the last two of his classmates he had not yet greeted. One was a short girl with cheetah print frame glasses, and the other was a boy with blonde highlights in his brown hair and a stressed expression on his face.

 

Ichirou decided to greet the girl first.

 

"Hello," he greeted as he approached her.

 

She looked at him over her glasses, a sort of disdainful expression evident on her face. "What do you want?"

 

Ichirou just did what he always did: he smiled softly. "Just thought I should introduce myself."

 

"Then get on with it." She crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, which only made her scowl deepen. "I'm Tsukiyama Ichirou, SHSL Chemist."

 

"Mizushima Rika, SHSL Event Planner. There, done. Now leave."

 

Not wanting her to get even more mad at him, Ichirou obeyed and moved to greet the other boy.

 

"Hi," he said, a simple greeting.

 

The boy looked over at Ichirou, his expression getting even worse. "What is it?"

 

"Introductions, obviously." Ichirou smiled again, hoping this would relax the other. However, he still looked tense. "Would you like me to start first?"

 

"Do whatever you want," he replied sourly.

 

Ichirou nodded, unaffected. "Okay. I'm Tsukiyama Ichirou, SHSL Chemist."

 

The other swallowed anxiously before responding. "Yagiri Aone, SHSL Surfer. Are we done now?"

 

Just as Ichirou was about to reply, a series of bells rang four times.  _Ding dong, bing bong._

 

The monitor switched on after a couple seconds of static, and an oddly shaped silhouette appeared.

 

A weirdly high pitched voice in an eerily playful, yet mocking tone was broadcasted, perhaps throughout the entire hotel. "Ahem, ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then..! Ah, to the incoming 79th class! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at... right now! Please make your way to Ballroom Number I at your earliest convenience! That's all! I'll be waiting~"


	2. 0-2 Prologue: Welcome To Hotel Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyyyyyy!  
> I'm baaaaaaaaack! So yeah, I don't know what to say.  
> Wait, I got it! Okay, so, we're probably going to have some Free Time in the next chapter (unless I split the prologue into three parts)! Comment which two characters you want some free time with! (The next chapter will probably be from Hyakuya's POV.)

What the _hell_ was that?” Mizushima asked, staring open mouthed at the monitor. Honestly, Ichirou wanted to say the exact same thing.

  
“This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!” Yagiri placed his hands over his ears and shook his head back and forth.

  
Ichirou shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. “We don't have much of a choice, do we?” The two others turned to look at him. “I mean, they're probably our captors, although it's pretty clear now that Hope's Peak trapped us here. The announcement said ‘entrance ceremony,’ right?”

  
Mizushima crossed her arms and scoffed. “I don't need you to tell me what to do.” With that, she strode out of the hall, Yagiri on her heels.

  
Ichirou followed them soon after, entering the ballroom where Yanagisawa was singing in earlier. Some of the others were already present, and the rest trickled in soon after. Soon, everyone was gathered. Hyakuya and Hitachiin stood the closest to Ichirou for some unknown, but he didn't mind.

 

Fujioka was the one to break the silence. "So, now what?"

 

"What do you mean, Fujioka-kun?" asked Kinata.

 

The baker sighed, making it very clear how annoyed he was. "I  _mean,_ where the fuck is the guy who called us here? He's so late!"

 

"I fucking know, right?!" Ninomiya leaned forward, one hand on her hip and the other acting as a visor as she exaggeratedly surveyed the room. "I don't see no goddamn fucking headmaster!"

 

"That's 'cause you're not looking hard enough, bastards~!" All heads turned towards the voice coming from the stage area, which was exactly the same as the one that made that announcement.

 

Ichinose crossed his arms, a haughty look on his face. "Show yourself, coward!"

 

"Okay~ Don't freak out though~" Behind the podium on the stage jumped up a blurry mass, which then landed on the podium and said, "Here I am! Happy now~?"

 

A few shocked yells and squeaks were heard all around, but Yagiri was the first to speak. "T-T-T-T-Teddy bear?!" His face was one of pure shock, like a birthday surprise gone wrong.

 

And he was right. That... thing was, in fact, a teddy bear, or at least resembled one, although it was 75 cm tall. Its body was split vertically, each side a different design. The right side was white in color and had the classic teddy bear expression. Its left side was black in color, with a wide grin that spread beyond its muzzle and a jagged red slash for an eye. The design was slightly disturbing, and Ichirou couldn't help but stare.

 

"I'M NOT A BEAR!" It growled furiously at Yagiri, who squeaked in terror. "Jeez, why does everyone keep calling me a bear!" It brandished a claw, causing a few to step back. "I...am...Monokuma! And I am Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster! Nice to meet you all!"

 

"Headmaster?" Allison raised an eyebrow in question. "Impossible. Is this one of the academy's jokes?"

 

"Hey, don't call me a joke, brat!" roared Monokuma, its carefree attitude suddenly gone.

 

Miyaji chuckles nervously. "Okay, okay, you got us. You can let us out of here now. I mean, this is a prank, right?"

 

"Hahaha, of course!" Sakakibara laughed aloud. "I bet, any minute now, the staff are gonna pop out and yell 'Surprise!' and then we'll go back!"

 

"Sorry, but no can do!" Monokuma said brightly, its posture neutral.

 

Kimura stared at Monokuma, and approached it. "What a fascinating toy. I wonder how they're controlling it. Perhaps it has a speaker inside, and can be controlled remotely?"

 

Monokuma brandished a claw again. "Hey! I'm not a toy, I'm Monokuma, and I'm your headmaster!" It suddenly looked downcast, almost as if it were moping. "I can't believe you would compare me to a toy, so mean~"

 

"Just shut up already and let us out of here!" Mizushima snapped.

 

"Oh no no no!" Monokuma brightened, its red eye glinting. "Everyone, be quiet so we can get the entrance ceremony underway! Stand, bow, and... Good morning!" It was so quiet after that, because nobody had took him seriously.

 

Yanagisawa put a hand to her mouth, her expression blank. "Should we have responded?"

 

"I don't think so." Ueno twirled a strand of her bright pink hair. "I mean, it's just a toy, after all."

 

"Hey now!" Monokuma looked–well, not really looked, but acted–enraged. "How disrespectful!" It suddenly changed its position, putting its paws behind its back and looking... contented? Ichirou couldn't tell. "But I'll go easy on you, because we have a very important ceremony to get to!"

 

"Wait, but–" Oonoda began.

 

"No buts! Your headmaster is speaking! Now then," Monokuma pretended to clear its throat, "let's start with a discussion of how your school life will be! You, the 79th class, have been chosen for a veeeeery special trip!"

 

"A special trip?" Hitachiin tilted her head to the side.

 

"Yeeeees, a special trip! And, make no mistake, this hotel is where you'll be spending your special trip, where you must live in harmony with your classmates and follow all the designated rules and regulations! And, the duration of this special trip will be... For the rest of your lives!" Monokuma put its paws on its belly and began to laugh.

 

There were several exclamations of surprise, but Hyakuya's was the loudest, and it embodied all the thoughts that began running through Ichirou's head when he heard what Monokuma said. "The hell do you mean, 'the rest of our lives'?! That's ridiculous! Stop screwing around!"

 

Monokuma roared again. "I'm not screwing around! And you should know, for a fact, that I never lie! This is the truth, 100%!" It settled down, resuming its neutral pose. "Oh, and just to reassure you, we have enough resources for you to last until the day you die. And before you try calling for help..." Monokuma turned to the side, showing his primarily black side, "... You are completely cut off from the outside world! So don't bother escaping!"

 

Ichirou thought back to the metal plates and the huge vault-like door. "Wait a second..." he said slowly. "So all those metal plates and that hopelessly complicated door... Those are to keep us from escaping?"

 

"Yep!" replied Monokuma jovially. "And those aren't coming off anytime soon, not even with all your strength combined!"

 

"Heh... Heh... Heh..." Sakakibara wore an anxious smile. "Hey, this isn't funny anymore. Seriously, we know it's a joke now, so there's no need to continue on."

 

Monokuma laughed again. "Are you kidding me? You guys are the ones that are funny, telling yourselves that it's a joke!" Brandishing a claw once more, he continued, "Remember, I don't lie! Everything I say is 100% truth! So just accept it and move on!"

 

Miyaji fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "N-No... No, this isn't real. I can't just abandon everything outside! I don't want to!"

 

Kinata knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around Miyaji. "It's okay, Miyaji-kun. We'll find a way out of here! I promise!"

 

Monokuma started sweating weirdly. "My, my, my! What have we got here? You've barely been here a day and now you're all over each other!"

 

Yanagisawa frowned. "Silence. It is all your fault. We cannot simply resign ourselves to live here forever."

 

Monokuma placed his paws behind its back again. "Well... There is a way to get out of here."

 

Yagiri looked up from his shock, a bit of hope appearing on his face. "R-Really?!"

 

Ichinose frowned again. "You should have just said so earlier. Then we wouldn't be going through this."

 

Everyone was attentive, eyes on Monokuma. "Okay, okay! So, the only way to get out of here..." At this, Monokuma covered its snout with its paws like it was holding in a laugh. "All you got to do is... Kill someone and get away with it!" It's attempt to hold in the laugh failed, and its chilling laugh echoed throughout the ballroom. On everyone's faces was a look of horror and despair, despair because their one hope turned out to be such a horrendous one.

 

"K-Kill each other?!" Even Allison had stuttered slightly.

 

Ninomiya struggled to find the words. "Th... There's no fucking way we can do that?! What the actual fuck?!" Even Fujioka was speechless, with a sickened expression on his face.

 

Monokuma giggled gleefully. "Of course, I don't care how you do it! Bludgeoning, burning, electrocuting, poisoning, stabbing, strangling, drowning, suffocating, torturing, the more gruesome it is, the more fun for me!"

 

Mizushima stood and glared at Monokuma. "You're  _sick,_ " she hissed.

 

"Sick? Now that's a new one!" Monokuma giggled again. "Anyways, all you gotta do if you want to leave is kill someone. Simple as that! Oh, and of course, you'll need these student handbooks to ensure a peaceful and communal life!" Monokuma passed them out to everyone. When he came to Ichirou, he took it without question. "Now, this student handbook contains all of our rules and regulations, as well as a map of the hotel! You'll only be able to see the floor that aren't blocked off, though. And, to reassure you all, the student handbook is completely waterproof and can withstand a pressure of up to ten tons! Do whatever you want with it, because it definitely won't break! Everytime you turn on your handbook, your name will be displayed, so always make sure you have the right one! Oh, as a bonus, I opened up the second floor, which has your hotel rooms, a restaurant, and a bar! But no taking the alcohol and drinking it! I can see everything that happens around here, so no sneaky stuff! And that concludes our entrance ceremony! See ya later!" Just like that Monokuma was gone, leaving us all with a sense of despair mixed with confusion. This whole thing was just too... unbelievable. It wouldn't surprise Ichirou if he just woke up and realized it was all a dream. But no such thing happened, and he was forced to face this terrifying reality.

 

He looked around him. Some people were crying, like Miyaji. Other people were just staring at where Monokuma once was, as if frozen in place. Of course. This situation... It was terrifying. Kill if you want to leave? Such a phrase would shock any normal person, and even the Ultimates were not excused from that shock. 

 

Everyone's silent despair and the tension surrounding them was broken by a couple claps. Everyone turned to Kinata, who was standing, Miyaji leaning on her. "Okay, everyone, I know that news is shocking." She took a deep breath. "But we shouldn't panic. We need to stay calm and levelheaded. Take a moment to digest what Monokuma had said."

 

Ichinose put his hand to his chin. "Well, to put in simple terms, we have two choices. One, accept this hotel as our world and live here in a communal life until we die."

 

Ichirou finished, saying the phrase they all dreaded to here. "Or, two, kill someone and get away with it if you wish to leave."

 

"There's also the rules in our student handbooks," supplied Oonoda.

 

"Ah, yes, almost forgot about that. Everyone, take a minute to read the regulations Monokuma has written. They will probably help us know what to do and what not to do." 

 

Ichirou nodded, and powered up his handbook. Just like Monokuma said, his name was displayed immediately, and he found the tab labeled "School Regulations." He tapped on it, and read the rules carefully.

**1\. Students may reside only within the hotel. Leaving hotel grounds is an unacceptable use of time.**

**2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

**3\. Sleeping anywhere other than the designated hotel rooms will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

**4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hotel Despair at your discretion.**

**5\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.**

**6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

**7\. Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.**

**8\. Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.**

Ichirou sighed, a bit confused but relieved that he had read the rules. It comforted him that he knew the rules and therefore could follow them. He did not know what sort of punishment awaited those who broke the rules, and shuddered at the thought of it.

 

He explored the rest of the handbook, and found the Report Card, which had small descriptions about each of the students. He found his, at the very top, and read over what it said. SHSL Chemist, huh. He mulled over what Monokuma had said, about killing if you want to escape. They all barely knew each other, and were frightened, so who knew what was going to happen? He suppressed the urge to smile, but failed, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

 

This was going to be an interesting game.

 

 

**Prologue: Welcome To Hotel Despair**

**\---END---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooohoooooo! Success! Okay, so, free time may or may not happen in the next chapter! (I am so happy I managed to get the prologue into only two parts!) So, uh, yeah, just a reminder, comment whatever two characters you want free time with. Oh, and, uh, sorry if I portrayed Monokuma wrong...


	3. Intermission: Report Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay man.  
> I'm ready.  
> I'm going to do it.  
> Let's do this shit.  
> I'm gonna wRITE THESE CHARACTER PROFILES GODDAMMIT

**I.**

**Name**

Tsukiyama Ichirou

**Appearance**

Smoky gray hair medium length, bangs swept to the right side. Light gray eyes. A pale sort of complexion. Has a gender neutral frame and is rather thin. 

**Apparel**

Wears any kind of sweatshirt, as long as it has a hood. Wears normal, dark denim jeans and all-terrain boots. His clothes conceal almost all of his body and hide his frame.

**Height**

Average height, so 171.2 cm (5'7.4")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Chemist (?)

**Medical History**

[OMMITTED FROM RECORD]

**Summary**

The SHSL Chemist who looks nothing like a chemist. Has a pleasant sort of atmosphere, which makes people around him feel relaxed. Is not all that he seems, apparently. He actually seems kind of... normal. Like he doesn't belong in this crowd of Ultimates. Hyakuya believes that he's suspicious, but isn't an enemy necessarily.

 

**II.**

**Name**

Hyakuya Hitome

**Appearance**

Has thick, choppy, long black hair with an abundance of multicolored highlights. Has black eyes and frameless glasses with colored lime green lenses. Has several piercings: one tongue piercing, two left eyebrow piercings, several piercings in both ears, and piercing on the right side of his lip with a chain connecting to a piercing on his right ear, and four collarbone piercings. Has very pale, almost sickly complexion. Is very thin to the point of everyone believing he is malnourished although that's his natural frame.

**Apparel**

Wears American band T-shirts cut off at the top to expose his collarbone and shoulders. Wears ripped dark grey skinny jeans and black and dark blue high tops. Tries very hard to give off a sort of scene-emo-punk vibe.

**Height**

Kind of short so 168 cm (5'6.1")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Good Luck

**Medical History**

Went to the hospital to get his appendix out at age ten. Went to the hospital at age twelve to get his tonsils out. Has somnambulism (sleepwalking).

**Summary**

He's a fan of American music. He doesn't believe much in luck and says "The only reason I'm here is because Mom asked me to." He doesn't care too much about what other people think about him, and sometimes gets really pissed off (at Hitachiin). Relationship with a certain fashion designer unknown. Is in love with rollerblading. Suspects Tsukiyama of... something. He's not exactly sure yet.

 

**III.**

**Name**

Hitachiin Kaori

**Appearance**

Has swept back, short blonde hair. Wears sunglasses with cream colored frames and dark brown lenses that she never takes off. Ever. Has peachy skin and a thin, slender frame.

**Apparel**

Wears a trendy, pink long sleeved gradient flower print chiffon shirt and a tape measure are her neck. Dons cream colored skinny jeans, knee high white lace up boots, and a pincushion on her right wrist.

**Height**

Average height, so 158 cm (5'2.2")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Fashion Designer

**Medical History**

Fell down the stairs and broke her ankle. Nearly fainted one time from loss of blood (when she first started sewing).

**Summary**

Bubbly personality. Almost always smiling. Calls people she respects by their last names with -cchi tagged at the end. Talks really fast and calls Tsukiyama "honey", "sweetie", and "darling" because he has a frame that she likes. Has a terrible memory. Relationship with a certain Luckster unknown (probably, like, his babysitter or something).

**IV.**

**Name**

Kinata Mikasa

**Appearance**

Has long black hair tied into a simple high ponytail and red eyes. Has a tanned complexion and is slightly muscular.

**Apparel**

Wears a white gym T-shirt and light blue gym pants with white sneakers. Has a white headband tied over her forehead with the kanji for "victory" (Katsu, 勝).

**Height**

Taller than average so around 160 cm (5'3")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Team Captain

**Medical History**

Suffered from muscle tear and ankle sprains, all sports related injuries. Had a lung problem as a kid so was wheeled into the ER but has been fine ever since.

**Summary**

Is mostly always calm and dependable. Has quite a lot of patience, but when she loses her temper, run for your goddamned life and don't look back. She led all of her teams to nationals and plays almost every sport that involves team play. Her favorite sport, as well as the one she's best at, is volleyball.

 

**V.**

**Name**

Sakakibara Yuuma

**Appearance**

He has long bleach blonde hair with black roots in a twist-in bun. Has amber eyes and a rather fair complexion, and looks like a delinquent. He has a solid, stocky frame like that of a basketball player.

**Apparel**

He wears a white, longsleeved button down splattered with all different colors of paint. He wears black uniform slacks rolled up to his knees and white indoor slippers.

**Height**

He's really tall (for the Japanese), around 183 cm (6')

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Artist

**Medical History**

Food poisoning at age eight and a broken arm at age twelve (he could paint for three weeks so he was super pissed).

**Summary**

He might look like a delinquent, but I can assure you, he's anything but that. He's carefree, easygoing, and laughs way too much. He often slaps people on the back as a friendly gesture but he's super strong, so it only just hurts them. He's easily panicked, and he can't fight for the life of him. He actually got sent to detention and was even suspended a few times for painting the school walls (they called it a "beautiful yet blatant violation of the school's rules").

 

**VI.**

**Name**

Ichinose Haruki

**Appearance**

Dark blue hair in an angular fringe cut, dark blue eyes, and wireframe glasses. Has peachy skin and an athletic build because of his work as an actor.

**Apparel**

Wears a black turtleneck sweater and a black and blue scarf. Wears black skinny jeans and black loafers.

**Height**

Sort of tall so 175 cm (5'9")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Actor

**Medical History**

Broke his leg at ten, broke both his arms at fourteen (don't judge him, it wasn't his fault).

**Summary**

He is rather intelligent. He can play any role, but his real character is rather negative and sort of arrogant. No, he's not going to be our asshole character. He has a fan base about him, and they call him the "Ice Prince" because of how indifferent he is. His cold nature doesn't drive his fans away; in fact, it makes them fawn over him even more.

 

**VII.**

**Name**

Ninomiya Airi

**Appearance**

She has long bright red hair with the left side shaved and bright gold eyes. She has tanned skin and is kind of buff, but not so buff that it looks unnatural.

**Apparel**

She wears a kind of tight, black leather jumpsuit, with black gloves and black leather high heeled boots. 

**Height**

Sort of tall, so 172 cm (5'7.7")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Stuntwoman

**Medical History**

Lots of broken bones when she first started out. Can't list them because there are too much.

**Summary**

Famous for her death defying stunts. She's weirdly positive but super vulgar, and is kind of arrogant(?). She exaggerates a lot. She also has her own fan base, some of the members are actual fans of the jaw dropping stunts she does, and the rest are just some pervy dudes who are fans of her tight jumpsuit.

 

**VIII.**

**Name**

Kimura Kiyoshi

**Appearance**

Has white hair that's long in the front, then gradually gets shorter as it makes its way to the back. Has light blue eyes and a sort of pale complexion, with a slender/scrawny frame.

**Apparel**

Wears a grey fedora, a longsleeved grey pinstriped shirt, an unbuttoned black dress vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Carries around a clipboard.

**Height**

He's sort of short, so 168 cm (5'6.1")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Scriptwriter 

**Medical History**

Got measles as a toddler and was off to the hospital.

**Summary**

Uninterested in most things more unless it involves his scripts. Mostly passive. Famous for writing several hit films (Ichinose and Ninomiya started in a few). Is basically Ninomiya's caretaker. Calls both Ichinose and Ninomiya by their first names. He never loses his patience (except for one time, on the set of _Death Is Nothing But A Dream_ ), and is very cautious.

 

**IX.**

**Name**

Allison Greenwich 

**Appearance**

Has silvery blonde hair in a short stacked bob and deep purple eyes. Has weathered, tanned skin and a slender but strong frame.

**Apparel**

Wears a forest camouflage shirt with a khaki vest over it. Wears khaki shorts and hiking boots.

**Height**

Short so 152 cm (4'11.8")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Survivalist

**Medical History**

Got mauled by a bear on her left thigh, got clawed by an eagle, and cracked a few ribs when attacked by a boar.

**Summary**

She's famous all over the world for staying in the wilderness for weeks on end without supplies and surviving. She's usually wary and suspicious of everyone, but once she deems you're not a threat, she is very friendly. She's the best at sensing bloodlust, as well as good and bad intentions. She's very slow at digesting people's words, mostly because Japanese is still very difficult for her.

 

**X.**

**Name**

Mizushima Rika

**Appearance**

Has dark brown hair in an inverted ponytail and brownish orange eyes behind cheetah print framed glasses. Has tanned skin a bit on the lighter side and has an average frame.

**Apparel**

Wears a black leather jacket, a white crew neck T-shirt, gray skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. 

**Height**

Short so 152 cm (4'11")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Party Planner

**Medical History**

Caught a severe case of pneumonia at age seven and was sent to the hospital.

**Summary**

She's very bossy and actually kind of gives off a professional air. Many people request for her to organize their weddings, funerals, parties, etc., etc. However, she's very short tempered and gets annoyed easily. She gets straight to the point and brushes off people's emotions. She will probably be our asshole character.

 

**XI.**

**Name**

Oonoda Yuzuru

**Appearance**

Has messy/shaggy orange hair and dark brown eyes. His skin is deeply tanned as a result of standing to the sidewalks for a long period of time. He has a sturdy frame and is rather physically strong.

**Apparel**

He wears a white visor to keep the sun out of his eyes and a red and yellow striped apron over a white polo shirt, jeans, and white sneakers.

**Height**

Kind of tall so 182 cm (5'11.6")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Vendor

**Medical History**

Collapsed from heat stroke at age twelve when attending his street hall during the summer holiday.

**Summary**

Oonoda is very persuasive. He has never failed to sell his products, and can easily discern what kind of item he should sell you to make your life easier. He can either be very stubborn or quick to give up depending on the person he is arguing with. His street stall is very famous, since it sells anything, from food to everyday supplies. It is so famous that you have to wait two hours just to buy something!

 

**XII.**

**Name**

Yanagisawa Aki

**Appearance**

Has light blue hair in a Bohemian Bob and pale green hair. Her skin is the color of cream, and has a very feminine frame.

**Apparel**

Wears a white high neck long sleeved lace blouse, light blue designer jeans, and white sandals.

**Height**

She is rather tall, so 169 cm (5'6.5)

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Soprano

**Medical History**

Had her tonsils taken out at age thirteen.

**Summary**

Is very popular in the opera world. She normally sings in choirs, but several of her released works are solos. She does everything in a very elegant sort of way, and is very polite. However, she is terrible at expressing her emotions and does not know how to read the atmosphere. Her very walk is enchanting, and she sings with a hypnotic beauty.

 

**XIII.**

**Name**

Miyaji Nashiro

**Appearance**

Has light brown hair in a single, simple braid down her back. Has dark grey eyes and a pale complexion as a result from lack of sunlight. She is very physically weak, and her frame is very frail.

**Apparel**

She wears a light grey sailor school uniform, has a pencil tucked behind her ear, and carries around a bookbag filled with several textbooks.

**Height**

She's super short so 150 cm (4'10")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Test Taker

**Medical History**

Went to the hospital for her tonsils and her appendix on the same day when she was eleven. She has misophonia, which is a hearing disorder that causes her to strongly react to certain noises. For example, when she hears screaming and harsh, abusive yelling, she immediately begins to cower and beg for forgiveness.

**Summary**

She is not very popular, except among people who have taken the same tests as her. She excels in all subjects, and she has never gotten below 98 points on a test. Ever. That just shows how good she is. She is very intelligent and is always studying, although she does not believe her Talent is very important.

 

**XIV.**

**Name**

Ueno Misaki

**Appearance**

Has bright pink hair in a cascading carousel braid and light blue eyes. Her skin is a dark shade of peach, not really fair but not tan either. She has a very young, girlish frame.

**Apparel**

Wears a sleeveless white lace blouse, a red satin high low skirt, and white lace up ankle boots. Carries around a stack of music sheets so she can compose her ideas on the spot.

**Height**

Average height so 158 cm (5'2.2")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Composer

**Medical History**

Sprained her wrist and couldn't play the piano or write for two weeks.

**Summary**

The songs she compose are sung by many of the top idols, including Yanagisawa. She is very passionate about her Talent, and enjoys listening to people sing her songs. She is actually very cheerful and rather childish, but when she is composing, she is like a different person. All of the songs she compose are very important to her, and they say if she composes an idol a song, that idol will rise to the top.

 

**XV.**

**Name**

Fujioka Izumi

**Appearance**

Has caramel colored hair in a ponytail and yellow-green eyes. His skin is an average color for a Japanese, and he has a sort of chubby figure, but not so chubby that he could be thought of as fat.

**Apparel**

Wears a black and white bandana over his hair to keep it out of his way, a black apron over a tie dye shirt, khaki pants, and green sneakers. 

**Height**

He's goddamned tall, so 191 cm (6'3.1")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Baker

**Medical History**

Was food poisoned three times in his childhood (he made some major mistakes with his food).

**Summary**

He is famous all around for his baked goods, ranging from breads to pastries. He runs his own bakery, which is packed full everyday. He is actually rather rude and gets annoyed easily. He is only friendly to people who appreciate his Talent and is very paranoid. Oh yeah, I forgot. He was also held back twice during elementary. I mean, who does that?

 

**XVI.**

**Name**

Yagiri Aone

**Appearance**

Has dark brown hair with soft blonde hair in a backcombed style and aqua green eyes. His skin is perfectly suntanned and muscular. Basically your typical perfect beach body.

**Apparel**

Wears a light green short sleeved button down opened over a white tank top, jean shorts, and brown leather sandals.

**Height**

Slightly taller than average so 173 cm (5'8.1")

**Special Ability**

Super High-School Level Surfer

**Medical History**

Sent to the hospital because he wiped out during his first time surfing, got knocked out, and was stung by a sea urchin (don't mention it around him, he gets really embarrassed).

**Summary**

Is your typical surfer du– HAHAHAHAHA, DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'D SAY THAT. No, actually, Yagiri is totally uptight. He's stressed out 95.38% of the time, and when he isn't stressing out, he's panicking over something totally stupid. He's pessimistic, blatantly honest, and a stickler for rules. He has his own fan base, but most people leave once they find out that he isn't your stereotypical surfer dude. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BA-BAM!  
> I DID IT OMF I DID ITTTTTTTT


	4. 1-1 Chapter One: Don't Look Backward; There's A Monster Right In Front Of You

**Chapter 1**   
**Don't Look Backward; There's A Monster Right In Front Of You: Regular Days**

 

  
He didn't want to think about it.

  
He didn't want to think about what he had just seen.

  
Hyakuya was as shocked as anyone. I mean, who wouldn't be? Being told to spend the rest of your lives in some luxury hotel without ever seeing your family again, until the day you die? What's worse, if you want to get out, you have to kill someone and get away with it?

  
But he… He had the nerve to smile slightly like that.

  
A few hours earlier, their entire group was standing in the ballroom, discussing what they had just been told. Hyakuya had read those rules–those seriously messed up rules that he didn't want to acknowledge, those rules that outlined this whole terrifying predicament. He looked up, glanced to his right, and saw a sight he'd probably never get out of his head.

  
Tsukiyama Ichirou. Hyakuya had to admit, he couldn't help but feel relaxed around him. That spoke true for the rest of the group as well, he bet, because when Tsukiyama came around after Hyakuya had woken up, all noticeable tension had dropped from the others’ shoulders. He just was a person that you could drop your guard around and talk normally to, even in this kind of situation.

  
And that very person was smiling. It wasn't a nervous smile, like the one Miyaji was wearing. It wasn't a brave facade put up like Kinata. No, it was a smile of interest, like this entire thing was a video game that had caught his eye. It was full of a kind of sick enjoyment, and his eyes were like a predator’s, ready to devour their prey as it still kicked and thrashed. Hyakuya felt his blood run cold that that. Why the hell was he smiling?! That smile looked like it was hiding a laugh. How could he smile like that? Was he sick in the head? Why?

  
Nobody else had noticed. They were too preoccupied, wallowing in despair. But if they had seen that, there would be no doubt that they would be terrified. Hyakuya could hardly keep himself from shaking, from fear or rage, he did not know.

  
Tsukiyama had just looked up again when Kinata began her discussion once more. That smile was gone, replaced by an uncomfortable grimace. Maybe Hyakuya had just imagined it. He tried to dismiss it from his mind, but his thoughts were filled with that smile, so much that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Tsukiyama had touched his shoulder.

  
“Eep!” he had yelped. Tsukiyama had tilted his head and laughed awkwardly, asking if he had listened at all. Hyakuya could only shake his head at that, and Tsukiyama laughed nervously again.

  
“Well,” he had explained, “everyone is going to check for a way out, and are going to explore the second floor in search for clues. If you're not feeling well, you should go rest in your room. Nobody will blame you, especially since this is all so horrible.” The gray haired boy had smiled his usual reassuring smile, and Hyakuya had let his guard down again, shaking off that other smile temporarily.

  
Hyakuya had given him a smile of his own. “Yeah, thanks. I'll be in my room, assuming I can find it.”

  
Tsukiyama had grinned. “Just open up the map on your handbook! It'll help loads, I bet!” Hyakuya had waved, as did the other boy, and made his way to the second floor without much trouble. He had been stopped by the foreigners with silvery blonde hair–Allison was her name, he remembered.

  
“Where are you going?” she had demanded, slightly tense. Hyakuya had explained he was going to rest in his room for a while, seeing as he didn't feel so well. “Acceptable,” she had said after a few moments, and Hyakuya was free to go. Did he really need her permission, though?

  
Hyakuya shook his head, telling himself to stop thinking about it. He was just seeing things, nothing to be afraid of. Tsukiyama didn't seem like the type of person to actually go through with murder.

  
And how can you say that if you've only known him for a few hours?

  
He slapped his forehead and yelled, “SHUT UP, ME!” Luckily, nobody came running. Hyakuya got up from his bed, looking around his room again. It was rather fancy, to be expected from a hotel of this class. It had a rather large bathroom (which had a note reminding everyone that the water shut off at nighttime, between 10 pm and 7 am), a king sized bed, and a couple of armchairs near the door. There was a coffee table, on which laid a toolkit. The note beside it read:

Here are some little welcome presents for you! For the girls, you'll receive a sewing kit, along with a map of human weak points! Just a single jab will do it, ladies! For the boys, you'll receive a toolkit, so don't be afraid to just whack them over the head forcefully, gentleman! Have a nice stay in Hotel Despair! Upupupu~

Monokuma

  
Hyakuya balled up the note and tossed it into his garbage can, shoving the toolkit into one of his desk drawers. He checked the closet, which had three sets of the same exact clothes he was wearing right now. They were all his size and everything. Creepy. There was nothing else really of note, no traps or anything, so he just flopped back onto the bed and curled up in a ball, glaring at the security camera, which he was sure the mastermind was using to look at them. There literally were cameras everywhere, as well as those stupid monitors that Monokuma had first appeared on. He seriously contemplated breaking the camera, but then remembered the rules the bear had set up. God dammit.

  
Ding dong. Hyakuya’s doorbell interrupted his thoughts, and he got up lazily, unlocking and swinging the door open. He raised an eyebrow at who stood in his doorway.

  
“Hyakuyacchi!” Hitachiin cried aloud, beaming.

  
“What?” he asked irritably, raising a pierced eyebrow.

  
The fashion designer pouted, puffing her cheeks out. “It's no good to stay cooped up in your room! Come out and help us search before everyone starts thinking you're useless!”

  
“I don't care what everyone thinks.” That much was true. Hyakuya didn't give a damn whether people liked him or not. The only problem was driving away people that liked him but annoyed him. Like this girl for example.

  
“Hitomecchi.” On Hitachiin’s face was a rare frown.

  
Hyakuya glared at her. “I told you not to call me that,” he hissed.

  
“And I decided that I don't care.” Ohhhhh, this girl–

  
He gritted his teeth. “Kaori, I swear to God–”

  
“Just come out then!” she yelled. Hyakuya looked from side to side, checking the hallway, and pulled Hitachiin inside his room, quickly closing the door behind him.

  
He shot a glare at her. “Oh my God, Kaori, shut up. Fine. I'll go. Just don't ever call me that again.”

  
She brightened, grinning so brightly that his eyes hurt. “Yayyyyy! Okay, Hyakuyacchi! Let's go!” She grabbed his wrist and opened the door, pulling him outside. Hyakuya barely had time to swipe his handbook across the card reader to lock his door before she took off, dragging him behind her.

  
“Hitachiin, slow down!” He nearly tripped at least five times already, and she wasn't going any slower. “Slow down, dammit!”

  
The designer finally did slow down, but not before swinging him forward and making him nearly crash into someone. Luckily, he had stopped just in time.

  
“Wow. Careful.” The person straightened him up, and Hyakuya sighed.

  
“Thanks. I'm sorry for nearly ramming into you, although it wasn't my fault at all.” He glanced back Hitachiin, who flashed an innocent smile. He stuck his tongue out at her, his tongue piercing on display.

  
The person laughed aloud. “Now that is what I call romance.”

  
“Excuse m–” Hyakuya stopped as he saw who he was talking to. “Oh, Sakakibara.” The artist basically towered over him, and he gulped nervously. He had introduced himself before, but was too afraid to say anything else. He really did look exactly like a delinquent.

  
Sakakibara laughed aloud again. “Hyakuya, no need to be so afraid! I don't bite!” He slapped the lucks tee on the back roughly, which caused him to wince.

  
“Sakakibaracchi, I'm so glad you decided to explore with us!” exclaimed Hitachiin, grinning.

  
“No biggie!” Geez, the dude was loud. And he laughed. A lot. “I mean, I explored with Tsukiyama for a bit, but then he said he was tired and went back to his room.” Hyakuya’s ears perked up at the mention of the chemist, but Hitachiin beat him to the chase.

  
“Eh? Tsukiyamacchi ditched you?”

  
Sakakibara shook his head, then laughed again. Seriously, how many times was he going to laugh? “No, he already had conducted a thorough investigation of the first floor, so we briefly checked the second floor, but we didn't find anything, so he simply went to his room.”

  
“Oh! So that's why I couldn't find him!” Hitachiin crossed her arms and closed her eyes, her face hosting a thoughtful expression. “I was hoping that he would explore with us, but I guess he can't help it when he's tired!”

  
“Uh, yeah. Whatever, let's just get to searching.” Hyakuya walked away from the hotel rooms, which all had name plates with the owner’s pixelated face on it. He entered the restaurant, which had a large, spacious kitchen with loads of food. He noticed Ueno and Yanagisawa inspecting a display case.

  
Hitachiin waved wildly. “Uenocchi! Yanagisawacchi! Whatcha doin’?”

  
The soprano straightened, and bowed. “Salutations, Hitachiin-dono, Hyakuya-dono, Sakakibara-dono.”

  
“Oh, hey Hitachiin!” Ueno grinned. “We were just looking at these cakes here! Don't they look delicious? I can almost feel myself drooling!”

  
Hyakuya peered over Ueno’s shoulder and stared at the display case, which held several cakes with bright, pastel frosting. They looked perfect for some sort of girly, elegant gala or something.

  
“Ohohohoho! Fujioka would love this!” boomed Sakakibara. Hyakuya nodded in agreement.

  
“Hey,” he said, “I know there's a lot of food here, but what are we going to do when we run out?”

  
“Oh, that's already solved!” Ueno directed him to the fridge, where a note was taped up.

Every day during nighttime, the doors to the kitchen will be locked for restocking! Have a nice stay at Hotel Despair! Upupupupu~

Monokuma

  
Hyakuya raised an eyebrow. “Well… That's good to hear, I guess.”

  
Hitachiin tilted her head and cupped her cheek, beaming. “Well, at least we won't have to worry about food!”

  
Yanagisawa nodded. “Yes. That is comforting.”

  
Hyakuya examined the rest of the kitchen closely, only to find nothing. He paid special attention to the array of knives on the wall, noting how many there were. If there was a murder, it would be good to keep these knives in mind, especially seeing at how they're so sharp and… huge.

  
He finished his inspection of the kitchen and entered the eating area, where there was one long table with sixteen seats in the middle, and several smaller table with only four seats each. Across from the tables was a bar, with an array of expensive looking liquor. Ninomiya and Kimura were closely examining one particular bottle.

  
Again, Hitachiin greeted them first. “Ninomiyacchi and Kimuracchi! I swear, you two are always together!”

  
Kimura smirked and adjusted his fedora. “Of course. I cannot allow Airi to wander around by herself; she might accidentally break something. And I must remind her constantly of the rules so she doesn't violate them.”

  
“Hitachiin-chan! Look at this piece of shit!” Ninomiya shoved the bottle she was handling into their faces. “Look how fucking old it is! It must be like, fifty years or some shit!”

  
Hyakuya scratched his cheek nervously. “Ninomiya, I don't think we should be touching this liquor. I mean, we're all underage.”

  
“Except for Fujioka,” supplied Sakakibara. “He was held back twice in elementary, so he's allowed.”

  
“Seriously?! How can you be held back twice? In elementary, no less?” Hyakuya was almost impressed. Almost.

  
“And, apparently, we can drink it,” Kimura stated.

  
“Eh? But Monokuma said–”

  
“He fucking showed up and said if someone of age gave some to us, we could drink the shit ourselves, got it?!” interjected Ninomiya.

  
“Oh, so if we ask Fujioka to give it to us…” He trailed off, and shrugged. “Yeah, I get it, but I'm in no need of a drink. Not now.”

  
Hyakuya didn't see much else going on with the bar, so he left Ninomiya and Kimura to their inspection. “Where else should we check?”

  
Sakakibara scratched his chin. “The warehouse!” He made a thumbs up, impressed with himself. However, Hyakuya wasn't impressed.

  
“Yeah, okay.” He walked further down the hall until he reached a pair of wooden double doors and a dead end. He pushed open the doors, which opened up into a huge room, stacked with huge crates. Oonoda and Fujioka were… Hyakuya had no idea what they were doing. All he knew was that they were messing around with one of the many crates.

  
Thankfully, Hyakuya didn't need to ask them. Sakakibara did it for him. “Hey, dudes, what are you doing with that crate?”

  
Fujioka scowled. “None of your business,” he retorted. Oonoda, however, smiled pleasantly at the trio.

  
“Trying to get these crates open. All of them are locked,” he explained. Hyakuya was glad that the vendor was there. He probably couldn't take it if it was only Fujioka; the baker was really hard to talk to.

  
“Huh, wonder what's in there?” Hitachiin placed her hand over her eyes like a visor, staring intently at the crate. It would have been quite serious if she didn't have a goofy expression on her face. “Hey, hey, Fujiokacchi, Oonodacchi, do you know?”

  
“Hitachiin-sama, that's what we're trying to find out.” Oonoda stopped Fujioka from shooting off a sarcastic retort with a stern expression. Hyakuya was slightly surprised, because he had never seen Oonoda without a joyous smile, except when that bear had revealed the only way to escape was to kill. Then again, nobody would smile in that situation. Except for– Hyakuya cut down the thought. There was no way he was going to think about that now.

  
“Hey now, hey now, hey now!” Suddenly, that bear appeared, an expression of rage on its face.

  
“EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!” Hitachiin squealed, jumping away from the bear. Hyakuya had to admit, he was about to scream, too, but managed to hold it in. Didn't need anyone commenting on his girly scream. The others also let out small yelps and backed away from the bear.

  
Monokuma placed his paws on his stomach and laughed. “Upupupupu! That never gets old!” He then switched to brandishing a claw in an annoyed manner. “And also, don't you dare defile hotel property! You know what, I'll add another rule!” Everyone's handbooks dinged, and Hyakuya took it out of his pocket to check. There he saw the new rule: **8\. Forceful opening of any locked doors or containers will result in punishment.**

  
“H-Hey!” Sakakibara protested, “that's not fair!”

  
Monokuma put a paw behind his head and winked. “No, look at the school regulations! It says I'm allowed to add new rules as necessary! And this is absolutely necessary!” He disappeared, almost as quickly as he appeared.

  
“Bastard!” yelled Fujioka. “That shit will pay for this!” He stormed off, with Oonoda on his heels, trying to calm him down.

  
Hyakuya was about to speak when there was the sound of ringing bells and the monitor switched on, and showed Monokuma lounging in a chair with a martini in its law. “Ahem. This is a school wide announcement. It is now 10 p.m. Nighttime is in effect. Soon, the doors to the restaurant will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Make sure to lock your doors, boys and girls, because you'll never know who might be coming to kill you!”

  
“What was that?” Sakakibara blurted nervously.

  
“The signal that we must go to our rooms, I guess,” said Hyakuya.

  
Hitachiin nodded. “Yeah. Well, see you guys in the morning, then!” She waved and hurried out of the warehouse, and after a few moments, Hyakuya and Sakakibara left too. He made his way to his door, looking at the door to the right for a moment, which was the door to Tsukiyama’s room. He swiped his handbook over the reader and entered, tossing his shoes and pants to some spot in his room (because he always slept in a shirt and boxers, duh) and flopping down on the bed. Everything that happened today had been absolutely exhausting, which was understandable. He couldn't wait to fall asleep. Maybe, if he fell asleep now, he'd wake up in his bed back at home, and realize that it was all a dream. He smiled at his own naïve, wishful thinking as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Please leave your theories on who's gonna die first and free time votes in the comments section! Any criticism is also welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry about ending it so quickly! My dad was yelling at me to go to sleep, so I had to rush! Don't worry, the next part of the prologue will probably be updated tomorrow, or two days later!


End file.
